A Walk to Remember Harry Potter Style
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: Sirius is the bad boy on the block, that is until he meets Emma, based on the book 'A Walk To Remember' not the movie
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, I also don't own the plot line**  
  
Emma McGonnagall walked along the hall corridor quietly, wearing her hair in the same bun and silver star and moon necklace that she always did. She also wore the same brown sweater over her uniform. She watched her feet as she walked. She glanced up every once and a while to make sure she wasn't walking into a wall.  
"Hey Emma, nice necklace," said Narcissa Black as she smiled cruelly, her entourage of friends laughed.  
Emma looked up and smiled, "Why thank you Narcissa, you look very nice today, too." She said as she smiled. Narcissa glared and turned back. Emma continued to walk down the hall. Emma was just that kind of girl. She never thought anything bad about anybody. She was the type of girl that would help someone; even though they didn't ask her.  
Sirius turned around and noticed Emma.  
"Sirius there's your girlfriend!" James joked as he watched Emma pass.  
Sirius looked at James, "You wish!" Sirius then gave James a playful shove. Sirius watched as Emma disappeared around a corner. Little did he know, but she was going to change his life forever.  
"Are we still going to do our monthly patrolling of Hogsmeade?" Remus said as he walked up to James and Sirius.  
"Remus wait up! You know I can't walk as fast as you!" Said a chubby boy with mouse blonde hair.  
"Sorry Peter. I was thinking that we could skip out on Hogsmeade and pull a prank," Remus said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Like what?" Sirius said as he looked to make sure no teachers were coming.  
"Something that people will remember for years to come," James said as he smiled.  
"Nothing that would hurt someone, I hope," Peter said as he looked at James and Remus apprehensively.  
"Don't be thick Peter, we would never hurt someone. Not intentionally at least," James said.  
"Mister Black," said a voice from behind him. All three of the boys turned around to see Professor McGonnagall. It was common knowledge that she didn't really care for Sirius because his grandfather cheated Professor McGonnagall's family out of a lot of money.  
"Yes Ma'am?" Sirius said innocently.  
"I trust you got the letter from your father? He informed me that you were running for class president. Is this true?" Professor McGonnagall said as she studied him.  
Sirius sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. He knew there was no arguing with his father. His father wanted him in a top position in the ministry and he thought that running for class president was just the ticket Sirius needed. Sirius wasn't exactly the top student, his grades weren't horrible. On the same note, they weren't the best. Sirius was just average, there was no avoiding it.  
"I guess," He said as he looked at his friends. James and Remus were laughing and Peter just stared at him.  
"Good, I'll add your name to the list; by the way you're running up against Arthur Weasley and Tsarina Perkins," Professor McGonnagall said as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and added his name to the list. Good, Sirius thought to himself, neither Tsarina Perkins nor Arthur Weasley is popular. Arthur Weasley was the type of guy that you would pick lint off your shirt while he talked to you. Tsarina on the other hand was a different story; she was class vice president for three years.  
"Is that all?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
"Yes Mr. Black, that's all, you'll need to turn in your campaign manager's name and the debate will be on Monday next week," Professor McGonnagall said in a business like voice. She nodded and walked away.  
"Running for class president??" James said as he laughed.  
"Look, you know how my dad is, I have to. He's making me!" Sirius said as he glared at Peter and Remus, as if daring them to laugh.  
"It's not that big of a deal," Remus said as he fought back the urge to burst out laughing, "It's not like they decide anything important anyways, the only thing that they decide is the decorations for dances and stuff like that."  
"Yeah, don't sweat it Padfoot, it's not going to ruin your life. Look, I'll even help you out; I'll get the Quidditch team to vote for you." James said as he smiled.  
"What about their girlfriends?" Sirius said.  
"Sure, why not?" James said, "You're going to need all the help you can get."  
"What about the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams?" Sirius said as he sighed. he was never going to hear the end of this one.  
"I think that I can get a few people who owe me favors to vote for you," James said with an arrogant wave of his hand.  
"We'd better get to class," Peter said as he glanced down at his watch.  
"What do you have next Padfoot?" Remus asked him.  
"Drama," Sirius said as he looked at his schedule.  
James snorted, "Drama?! You have got to be freakin' kidding me!"  
"It was either drama or advanced Potions, and I don't feel like memorizing the fifty uses of dragon's blood," Sirius said as he turned red. This year was turning out to be worse than he thought it was going to be.  
"Whatever Padfoot, I'll see you later," James said as he turned to leave.  
"See ya," Remus said as he followed James. Peter just nodded and followed them. Sirius sighed and walked to the auditorium. He found a seat and sat down. The bell rang and a few girls scurried in. Sirius looked around, except for Thomas O'Donnell; he was the only guy in the class. This class is better than I thought it was going to be, no tests and all girls, Sirius thought to himself as he smiled. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. A few minutes later Professor O'Dell walked in.  
"Hello class," Professor O'Dell said in a sing-song voice.  
"Hello Professor O'Dell," The class replied. Sirius looked around and noticed Emma sitting in the corner and reading the ratty old book that she always carried with her.  
"Now, as you all know, we will be doing the play that was written by Emma's aunt; the play is called 'The Christmas Angel'. The angel will be played by none other than Emma Collins herself." Professor O'Dell said as she clapped as if she was in the presence of a movie star. The class clapped politely, but you could tell that no one was particularly all that interested. Finally the bell rang and class was over. As Sirius was walking to the Great Hall, he saw his ex-girlfriend Celina O'Flaherty. He glanced at her as he passed by. She gave him a dirty look and continued to walk down the hall. A week passed by and Sirius won the election with a good majority of the vote. That was all thanks to James. Once you had the votes of the Quidditch players, you were in. There was another dilemma, the homecoming dance was coming up and Sirius still didn't have a date. Because Sirius was class president; he was required to attend. It was because of the Celina situation that he didn't have a date. She had a new boyfriend named Luicius Malfoy, and he was a real winner. He was the type of guy that would use girls for a one night stand and then dump them the next day. 


	2. You Have to Promise

Sirius sat up in his room that night, flipping through the yearbook from his sixth year. Most of the girls that he knew had already left Hogwarts. All the girls that were the same age as him had already had dates. The ones that didn't said that they were sorry, but they weren't interested. He was pretty good at facing rejection.

"Still looking for that lucky girl that you will escort to the dance?" James asked with a grin.

Sirius glared at him and shut the book, "Shut up. I'll find someone."

"Uh-huh." James said in a skeptical voice, "Well padfoot, if you don't find someone, I'll go with you."

The boy looked at his best friend and threw a pillow at his face, "Don't you have Quidditch practice to go to or something, instead of bugging me?"

The other boy grinned, "Have I hit a sour not with you Padfoot? Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone. I have to find a date myself."

"Going to try Evans again?"

"Thirtieth times the charm, my friend."

"Whatever, leave me alone."

"See 'ya." James said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Sirius sighed and opened his yearbook once again. His eyes caught sight Emma McGonnagall's picture.

_ No one would ask her to the dance,_ he thought to himself, _I'll ask her_.

Emma wasn't in theatre class the next day, so Sirius decided to go see her. She had a different dorm from everyone else because her aunt was a teacher there. When class ended, he ran all the way to where Emma was staying. By the time he got there, he was out of breath and had a cramp on his side. He straightened up as much as he could and knocked on the door. He was thankful that Emma answered it.

"Hello Sirius, this is a suprise," Emma said with a cheerful smile.

"Hi Emma."

"I'd invite you in, but my aunt says that I'm not allowed to have boys in the house when she's not home."

"That's okay, we can walk outside."

"That sounds good to me." The two walked down by the lake.

"You weren't in class today."

"No My aunt had to go to the doctor."

"Is she okay?"

"Healthy as can be."

"That's good." The two fell into an akward silence.

"It's a nice day out," Sirius said as he tried to break the akward silence.

"Yes it is."

"I don't think that there's a cloud in the sky."

"Sirius, what did you come to talk to me about. I know it wasn't to talk about the weather."

He chuckled, "No, I didn't. Have you ever been to a dance?"

Emma, shook her heard, "No."

"Well they're fun, but not too fun." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh."

"I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I'd have to ask my aunt first."

"But you'll go with me if she says that it's okay?" Sirius asked.

Emma nodded, "But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me."

Sirius had to choke back a laugh, "That won't be a problem."


End file.
